Slums
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |architects = unknown Humans |inhabitants = Peasants, Thugs, Glyph Guard, Glyphwright |status = intact (as of post-Blood Omen era) |features = Docks, Canals, Sewers, Cemetery, Marketplace, Grand Hotel, Lighthouses and Smokestacks, primitive Glyph magic 'boilers' |equipment = Spiked Club, Dagger |items = Red Lore coffers (12) Weapon power chests (1) |appearances = }} The Slums were a playable location in Blood Omen 2 , the oldest part of the City of Meridian, Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian takes place entirely in the Slums. Role At the beginning of Blood Omen 2, Kain awoke in a building in the Slums, looked after by CabalVampireUmah. (~Kain emerges from the tower into the first street of the Slums. After proceeding down the street a short ways, Umah's disembodied voice suddenly speaks to him.~). Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. With Kain having lost much of his powers and abilities from ''Blood Omen'' , Umah used the narrow , darkened and Sarafan-neglected streets of the Slums to train Kain (~Kain sees Umah standing on a ledge above him.~) Umah: "Welcome to the Slums, Kain. We are in the oldest and most decrepit part of the city, where few people dare to come. A perfect place to train you."//'Kain:' "Train me? Do you take me for a dog?"//'Umah:' "Your memory has been shattered, and your body has lain dormant for two hundred years. What skills you had must be recovered before you can be of any use to the Cabal. You must learn to fight, and to survive." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(during this 'tutorial', Umah would teach Kain about The Whisper , Basic Jumping, Floating , Feeding , Blood , Lore , Basic Combat and Kain's Fury and Mist Dark Gifts) progressing through the Slums, Kain would also encounter his first Ward Gate , Glyph magic and Glyphwrights . Travelling towards Sanctuary (in The Lower City), Kain and Umah were split up when, shortly after passing the Slums Marketplace, Umah: "Ahead is the market where the common dregs of Meridian engage in their filthy commerce. Beyond the market is the bridge that leads to the Lower City. Make your way east to the bridge. I shall meet you there." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. they ran into a Sarafan Glyph guards who activated a Ward Gate, preventing access across the bridge to the Lower City and separating the two Vampires. Umah: "Kain – this way."(~Umah runs forward past an inactive Ward Gate that spans the bridge entrance. She runs near a guard who has his back to her. The guard's armor suddenly glows. This is a Glyph Guard. He swings around and shouts~)//'Glyph Guard:' "Vampire! Here! Close the gate!" (~The Ward Gate comes to life. Kain runs against it and is thrown backwards. The Guard goes after Umah. Umah leaps out of his way, calling to Kain.~) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah led the guard away, advising Kain to meet a Human Cabal Contact at the Grand Hotel, Umah: "Go to the Grand Hotel, in the Slums. A contact will meet you there – he will tell you where to go." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. who would lead Kain to the Smuggler's Den where he would be able to find the Smuggler's Tunnel and a hidden entrance to the Lower City. Umah: "Kain – you must find a way to reach the Lower City. The Smuggler’s Tunnel will take you there." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As Kain left the Slums the Cabal Contact was killed by the hiding Faustus, who followed Kain to the Smuggler's Den . Notes *The Slums are (according to Umah) the oldest part of Meridian, but only the Sarafan Keep is present in the map showing the Post-Blood Omen era rise of Kain's vampire army in the Blood Omen 2 introduction FMV; Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. perhaps suggesting that the Slums were not the oldest part of Meridian per se, but the first development of oridnary human settlement around the existing fortress. *Later post-Blood Omen era maps suggest that The Slums are located on an island (along with the Smuggler's Den) separated from the main city by a body of water, which could only be traversed by bridge (or the secret Smuggler's Tunnel). Dialogue from the Slums residents suggest the Sarafan frequently close off access to the Lower City at night. First Man: "Closed off? The whole of the lower city? How am I to get home tonight?"//'Second Man:' "It’s just as I told you."//'First Man:' "My Agnes will have my head."//'Second Man:'//''"I couldn’t get home the last time they did this. I had no place to sleep. And then I was picked up and fined for being on the street at night. "//'First Man:' ''"They can’t do that!"//'Second Man:' "But they do. We better find a bed for the night."//'First Man:' "Agnes is not going to believe me." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *Parts of the Blood Omen 2 opening video (that were not 'flashbacks') were set in a building which was likely in the Slums. *The Slums , as suggested by their name, are the most run-down area of Meridian, with poor housing and "squalid" conditions. Umah: "Welcome to one of the “glories” of our fair city, the Smuggler's Den. As squalid as you found the Slums, you will find this place even more offensive. Rogues and thieves rule the streets, and of course the Sarafan too have their own dealings here. You may expect small help from the inhabitants, and more trouble." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As with 'traditional' real-world slums it appears that the Slums were the oldest part of the city of Meridian that apparently deteriorated as dwellers moved on to different, or newer parts of the city (such as the Upper and Lower Cities). The Slums do feature a diverse variety of locations Umah: "Then let me show you the future. You have been asleep for two hundred years. In that time, this is what has become of Nosgoth."//(~Kain approaches Umah, and we see a beautiful panorama of the Slums, and some of the City~). Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. , perhaps backing up the Slums status as the heart of old Meridian. Kain comes across Docks, Canals, Sewers, A Cemetery and a Town Square/Marketplace and the Grand Hotel, all of which have 'seen better days', indeed most of the doorways seen in the Slums are boarded up . *The Slums features several recurring Industrial themes, notably, the level begins near a Lighthouse and features several times in the background a set of 'Smokestacks', both of which may hark back to Soul Reaver . The Slums also features numerous factory-style buildings. Although it is the 'lowest level' of the city of Meridian, there are signs of the advanced industrial/Glyph Magic technology around; the Slums features Cranes working along its docks and within the level there are four large 'boilers' apparently powered by Glyph magic, one of which is knocked over. Several of the blocked off houses notably contain 'Glyph lights' . *The Cabal Contact in the Slums is known as "Dimitri" in some scripts. Nosgothic Realm Transcript. Dimitri: "We hate the Sarafan, we humans. The things they do, it's not right, not natural. If your kind can bring them down, I'll help you, I will." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *The Slums appear to have the most areas that can be explored with Bonus mode; with the area featuring several rooftops, balconies and areas that can only be accessed with the later Dark Gifts provided by the Bonus Mode. As with other Bonus mode extras, there are no particluar rewards to these areas beyond exploration. Later levels noticably feature less obvious 'Bonus Mode' rewards . Gallery Slums.png|The Tower Kain emerges from BO2-Slums-Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse in the Slums BO2-Slums(1).png|Slums Environment Slums Boiler.png|Boilers with Glyph Lights BO2-Slums-Fallen Boiler.png|Fallen Boiler BO2-Slums-Dockside.png|Piers and Dockside BO2-Slums-DocksideCrane.png|Dockside Crane BO2-Slums-Sewers.png|Sewers in the Slums BO2-Slums-Smokestacks.png|Chimneys and Smokestacks BO2-Slums-Rooftops.png|Slums Rooftops BO2-Slums-Cemetery.png|Slums Cemetery BO2-Slums-Factory.png|'Power Station' by first Glyph switch BO2-Slums-Marketplace.png|The Slums Marketplace BO2-Slums-Square-Bridge.png|Entrance to the Lower City Bridge See also *''Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian'' * Blood Omen 2 Prologue Script at Nosgothic Realm * Chapter 1: The Slums - "Welcome to Meridian" Script at Nosgothic Realm * Blood Omen 2 Prologue Script at Dark Chronicle * Chapter 1: The Slums - "Welcome to Meridian" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations In Nosgoth - Chapter One at Dark Chronicle References }} Category:Areas within Meridian Category:Blood Omen 2 areas Category:Blood Omen 2 locations Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations